Role-Play Logs: 11/25/16
10:41 Anakin Jared *We crash, the important people only surviving* *10:41 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z XD *10:41 Emerald Pup *unconscious* *10:42 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Also unconscious and dreaming.* *10:42 Emerald Pup *I become achingly aware of a hard surface beneath me* *By achingly--my whole body aches...I am too scared to move even my eyelids to open them* *Where am I? What's happened?* *10:43 Anakin Jared *In a painful unconscious position on top of a sharpish rock, head way back* *10:43 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I look like I'm sleeping with a hard rock as a pillow. But the rock's cracked and my head is lowkey bleeding.* *10:44 Emerald Pup *I'm also a bit too scared to open my eye...afraid of what I will see. What if half of my body's gone???* *What if I'm in the mouth of some hideous beast or near something very scary/gross, anything??* *I stop playing chicken and eventually force myself to open an eye* *10:44 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I mumble several song lyrics in my sleep.* *10:45 Emerald Pup *My eye aches painfully and everything is blurry, bright, dizzy. I'm almost convinced I'm dead* *(....why) *(xD) *10:45 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z ( ... .u.) *(The Childish War song is stuck in my head. xD) *10:46 Anakin Jared *Groans in pain, eyes slowly opening* *10:46 Emerald Pup *I try blinking a few times *The world takes....better form? I think. Everything is still mostly white...with some gray/brown splotches occasionally* *I stare at the world, trying to make sense of it* *10:47 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Abruptly, my unconscious dreams get cut off and shred and my eyes hammer open. I squint as my eyes try to adjust to the light.* *10:48 Anakin Jared *Rolls off the rock, groaning while bending my back backwards* *10:48 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I roll over, noting the throbbing pain radiating from the side of my head, alongside the wetness. But I ignore it as I look around.* *10:48 Emerald Pup *I realize I am freezing cold* *I blink a few more times and try moving* *My whole body screams in pain* *I groan, clenching my teeth and try at least rolling my head so I can see more* *I do, and now I am facing up--I can see, far far far into the sky, the walls of a canyon, snow-crusted on rocks jutting out* *I become aware of the snow near my paws...that still burn with pain* *10:50 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I shakily try to get to my paws, but my entire body feels bruised. I change into one of my Pseudo forms, but that makes it worse--I simply collapse onto my knees into the cold, snowy, frosted ground.* *10:51 Emerald Pup *I don't plan on dying here--immobilized* *I grunt and try rolling to my belly--my body moaning at this* *10:51 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Tentatively, inches at a time, I start making my way towards Skit and Anakin, limbs shaking from the pain.* *10:51 Emerald Pup *I squeeze my eyes shut and try to push myself up, but everything inside me screams against it, forcing tears out of my eyes* *10:52 Anakin Jared *Growls and winces in moderate pain* *10:52 Emerald Pup *I fall* *I growl, tears now streaming down my face from the exertion/pain, and I force myself back up again onto my paws* *10:52 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Several times I let myself fall onto my face, and I rest there, before continuing in an army crawl.* *10:52 Emerald Pup *I feel light-headed and dizzy and must instantly lean against somthing near me---I think it's a rock--pretty sure it is* *I am barely aware of two lifeforms moving around me--but I'm too dizzy to care* *10:54 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I reach Anakin first. I change back into my cat form, and I lift him by his scruff the best I can. I drag him about as I approach Skit.* *10:54 Anakin Jared A-asmo...? *10:54 Emerald Pup *I see---something coming!* *Dizzy and swaying, I tense up--although my body dislikes that--ready for defense* *My whole body is shaking and I almost grab onto the rock for better support--but I must stand my ground* *(dangpuppycalmdownchild) *10:56 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I go up to Skit, and I drop Anakin. I change into my first Pseudo form, and I let myself go unconscious again from the head injury I kept ignoring.* *10:56 Emerald Pup (bruh) *(HEY SKI--*passes out*) *I stand there shocked--still bracing myself in case there's still some attack* *10:57 Anakin Jared *Struggles to get up, quadrupedal* *10:57 Emerald Pup *And then, as if I'm slapped back to reality, I blink, my head clears for a quick bit and I notice it's a fuzz-covered Psuedo lying facedown in the snow, and a fox squirming beside it* *ASMO! And Anakin!* *Did Asmo just die????? What happened?? And what about Anakin? He was moving?* *I try to talk, but my lungs give in and it comes out as a wheeze* *Itry this again, coughing in the process* *"A-n--kin?" *"Ankin?" *11:00 Anakin Jared *Whines* Sk-skit?! *11:00 Emerald Pup *suddenly, euphoria and glee fills my chest* *"ANKIN!* *Still in pain, but getting a burst of joy, I use any strength within my to jump a bit in front of me and knock Anakin over* *This is bad, pain shoots all through my body and I bark/yelp in horrible pain* *11:01 Anakin Jared (ANAKIN,NOTANKIN) *11:03 Emerald Pup (IAMWHEEZINGIWASHALFDEADCUTMESOMESLACK) *But I am still glad Anakin is here* *11:03 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I start struggling out of my unconsciousness, and I see Skit barreling over Anakin in some form of a hug in a blurry spectacle.* *11:04 Anakin Jared Skit?! *11:05 Emerald Pup H-Hey *(Guess who is updating Mystic Dreams now c:) *11:07 Anakin Jared (I GET TO FINALLY DIE :DDD) *11:07 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *At this point I'm distinctly aware of the warm, rapidly cooling blood dripping from the probable dent in my skull (and probably streaming onto my face), but I simply choose to watch the reuinion, shutting my eyes and smirking for a bit before I try to get up again.* *(xD) *(I legit want to see how I die, srs. I imagine it'd be very interesting.) *11:08 Emerald Pup (nonyet) *11:08 Anakin Jared *Tries to push self up to a stance, but collapses at the attempt, growling* *11:08 Emerald Pup (Youhavealongwaytogo) *(Youdielast) *(The way I planned out your death was...sad @Asmo) *11:09 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Sitting up, I tease my hair over the wound, concealing it.* H-Hello. *( ... .u. //morbid curiosity intensifies) *11:09 Emerald Pup You're here Anakin! *I do my best to nuzzle him, and then I hear Asmo's voice* *ASMO! *I wanna run over to them but I'm just too tuckered out* *I notice that Asmo's head is half-drenched in blood--how are they even sitting up??* Are you okay? *I hate myself for being so helpless in this situation* *(Mystic Dreams because I'm lazy) *11:13 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z Oh. Yes. 'Tis but a scratch. *I give a weak smile, teasing my hair a bit more.* *11:14 Emerald Pup (Have not updated yet just typing it to link it here because laziness) *11:14 Anakin Jared (@Skit :) ........) *(PUPDATE) *11:14 Emerald Pup (sorrybro) *(IAM) *11:14 Anakin Jared (PUPDATE HARDER) *11:14 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z (BROWSER STOP AUTO-REFRESHING I WANTED TO LOG.) *11:14 Emerald Pup *Instinct to help my friend takes over, and I mostly ignore my pain* *I get to my paws, staggering a bit, and go over to Asmo to examine his head* *(I've got it) *11:15 Anakin Jared Both of you, conserve your strengths! *11:15 Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z No, I'm fine--watch over yourself! *I hiss warningly.* **I try wiping away the streaks of blue blood off my face--but I only end up smearing it.* *10:17Emerald Pup*Is taken aback, and then dips head* Are you sure? *I lean over in concern and see the blood pouring out dangerously* *(Stop being a Puppy, Asmodium! >:( ) *10:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I stare helplessly at Skit's staggering gait and shaky legs and pained expression. My thoughts become angry.* //Stupid helicopter. Stupid useless Devout pilot! Why did we agree to this trip! Where were we even going?!// *10:18Anakin Jared*Tries to get up one more time, but then meets a sharp pain on the shoulder, leading to a yelp* *10:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZYes, Skit. Now evaluate your own injuries and I'll look over mine. *10:19Emerald Pup...oh...alright **But like the stubborn dog she is, worries over Anakin* **I am still heavy on my paws but I am getting some stability...gradually.....I suppose* *10:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I ignore the head injury, instead focusing on my achy body. Ribs feel bruised, and my arms felt stiff.* *10:20Emerald Pup*I go back near Anakin and sit down, trying to stop myself from swaying* **Then I ask him* What about you? *10:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I simply bring my knees to my chest, and cross my arms over my legs. I sit and watch Skit and Anakin fretfully as I watch the snow pile around us like dirt for burying a casket.* **I survey the area--maybe we could find the mangled remains of the helicopter if it even landed into this canyon.* *10:24Anakin JaredDammit! I don't have a damaged shoulder, I am freaking not having one! *10:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I look up--and see the helicopter hung onto a large cliff ledge like a teeter totter on a wedge.* //So much for our rations.// *10:25Emerald PupYour shoulder? **I look at it solemnly* *It's bruised pretty bad... *and kinda swollen *10:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z... Wait. *I whisper, half to myself. I stare at the teetering, mangled form that was formerly a flying helicopter. It's hanging there rather dangerously, visibly creaking back and forth. Adrenaline rushes through my body, and I stumble up, panic overpowering the stiffening pain.* *10:29Anakin Jared*Tries to stand quadrupedal once again* *10:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I watch the helicopter, cautious. The frosty breeze, made visible by the veils of snow, are pushing the copter mostly away from us. But that could change at any second. The massive flight machine could fall right on top of us any time and crush us bloody.* *10:31Emerald Pup(Yay!) **I sense tension from Asmo, and look in their direction* *10:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Hurriedly going forward, I scoop up Skit and Anakin, and rush a fair distance away from the hanging copter.* *10:32Emerald Pup*I see them looking up, with a face half-made of horror, and follow their glance to see the helicopter swaying above us* **Suddenly is picked up* *10:32Anakin JaredAH- *10:33Emerald Pup(So Asmo is the Disney human with the two talking animals) *(I just realized this) *10:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*As if on cue like on a cliché disaster movie, the copter creaks the direction we're looking at it from, and it smashes onto the icy rock, the hard metal mangling and crushing itself.* Stupid helicopter. **I miserably drop Skit and Anakin back down gently, and I turn back into my cat form, allowing myself to curl up.* **I look like a dark blue ball of fur, the tip of my tail pressed on the side of my head like a makeshift pillow.* *(xD) *10:38Anakin Jared*Stands anthro instead, but steadies self by crouching* *10:39Emerald Pup(PROTECT) **I paw through the snow* *10:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I mumble, half to myself. My fur is muffling my voice.* This place is eerie. I don't like it. *I sigh.* *10:40Emerald Pup*Looking over at Asmo and still worried about their head, I nudge them affectionately and sit next to them, standing guard* *10:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I start mumbling incoherency again, rolling over and scraping at the frost while my vision doubled and tripled and just about blurred and crossed like I was dying a bloody death. Even though I wasn't.* *10:43Anakin Jared*Lays on back, breathing heavily* *10:44Emerald Pup*I look at the two and my heart sinks* *Oh...what are we gonna do? *I say to myself* *10:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Out of the corner of my eye, I see an odd wisp move like an enigmatic ghost, and I bolt up and look in that direction.* **I narrow my eyes, unaware of the cyan aura radiating from my left eye like waves of heat.* **I turn back around, cautious, turning into my Pseudan form. Before another wisp catches my eye and I hiss at it before ignoring it and covering my eyes with my hands. I keep mumbling to myself.* Where are we, why are we here, how'd we get here ... *10:48Anakin Jared*Outstretches an arm towards the sky, dark grey aura shining itself upon me* *10:50Emerald Pup*I sigh, and look around* **The atmosphere feels...heavy...tense--as if it itself is holding its breath* **The furs on me tingle--as if something is clearly amiss* **I broaden my shoulders a bit and try to hide my fear, ears perked and eyes alert. Something is wrong...but what?* *10:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I bolt up when I feel something brush against my back, and I twist around, letting out a loud snarl as I turn back into my cat form, left eye blazing like fire.* *10:52Anakin Jared*Turns to Asmo, tensing up immediately* *10:53Emerald Pup*My head snaps around and I get to my paws* *Asmo? *10:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZAugh. *I growl, before sitting there, hackles bristling.* I'm just seeing things--feeling things. Stupid helicopter! *I keep cursing the helicopter. As if it was the cause of us being thrown into this situation.* *10:56Emerald Pup(YOU DARN HELICOPTERS!!! *shakes cane at helicopter*) *10:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Yup. XD) *10:56Anakin Jared*Sighs, casting a low defense shadow barrier on both of them* *10:56Emerald Pup*I lean back, taken aback, again, but something tells me it wasn't Asmo just hallucinating* *10:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(When should we bring in the spirits that try to impersonate us?) *10:57Emerald Pup*The tension and fear I sensed before strengthens now, and I keep alert. My heart thuds against my chest* *(Like...gradually) *(So what you're doing is good.) *10:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I want to draw this so bad.) *10:58Emerald Pup*My paws tingle and urge me to get up and patrol the area, but something tells me to stick with the group* *10:59Anakin Jared *(STORM THE COMPUTER LIKE THE SOVIETS DID TO BERLIN.) *11:00Emerald Pup(I'M NOT LEAVING MY CHILDREN NO) *11:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I shakily touch the wound on my head. My hair's sticking together and wet with blue blood.* *11:00Anakin Jared*Breathes a little intense, shivering* *11:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*But I cover it up with my palm. There are better things to worry about.* *(ON MY COMPUTER) *11:03Emerald Pup(YAAAAAAAAAAAAAS) **I hear something behind us, like a whoosh of air of something rushing by, and my head whips around. I see nothing, but I keep staring, my body tensing up* **My lips pull back into a growl* *11:05Anakin Jared*Collapses, shivering intensifies* *Something's emitting... power... near us. *I can feel it... *11:05Emerald PupYep. **I lean down closer to him* Stand your ground. *Keep alert. **I look over worriedly to Asmo, looking very....very whoozy for some reason.* *11:08Anakin Jared*Stands, then casts barrier over self* *11:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*My eye is glowing weakly, and I'm just sitting there, shaking, elbows propped up on my knees as my fingers twitch and twiddle at nothing.* *11:10Emerald Pup(So is Asmo going to become an old man who yells at little kids to stay away from helicopters) *11:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Hopefully not. :-T) *11:11Anakin Jared(Show them a gun and they'll open to submission.) *(And never come back.) *11:11Emerald Pup*I go back over to Anakin* I think they're something over here *I say in a hushed voice* We gotta keep watch. **I contemplate telling Asmo yet...they seem too tired and I don't want to stress them, but then again, they need to know* **I walk over to them to whisper the same thing* *11:12Anakin Jared*Lightly shakes right shoulder which is the damaged one.* *11:12Emerald Pup(OHMYGOSHWHATSWITHMYGRAMMAR) *(I think there's something else here with us...*) *(WHY IS MY GRAMMAR SO BAD) *(I DON'T REMEMBER TYPING LIKE THIS) *(AM I JUST TIRED UGH =_=) *11:14Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Why am I so hungry right now srs.) *11:14Emerald Pup(Eat) *11:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(It's midnight.) *11:15Emerald Pup(Drink water) *11:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(That makes it worse.) *11:16Emerald Pup(...sleep?) *11:16Anakin Jared(WE OFFER HAWK AS TRIBUTE) *11:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Nope.) *(... .u.) *11:17Emerald Pup*I go over to Asmo, and nudge them* Hey, kiddo? *11:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I silently look up at Skit, looking like an old man that didn't get a nap.* *11:18Emerald Pup...um *So... **I say in a low voice* We need to keep watch, okay? I don't think you were hallucinating--I'm pretty sure we aren't the only ones down here. *11:22Anakin JaredI wish I had brought weapons... *11:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I stare at her for a bit, before I see a white wisp standing behind Skit. I immediately change into my cat form and lunge forward and lash out with my claws, unintentionally sending Skit tumbling away.* *11:23Emerald Pup*I tumble away in shock* **I get to my paws to see Asmo tackling--something* **I tense up, growling, ready to attack. I begin running to them when something barrels me over* *11:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I stand there, bristling, before I, trying to vent my frustration, rake my claws across the cold stone.* *11:25Emerald Pup*Something claws against my face and I yelp, swatting back at it but colliding with air* **Whatever it was--it's gone* **I get to my paws...shaking in fear* Wha--wha--wha *S-Something *Something *SOMETHING WAS HERE! It attacked me! *There's something here! *11:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I feel something brush at the bloody dent on my head, and I semi-consciously slam my paw onto it, as if trying to pin down the attacker's hand? But I end up injuring myself.* *11:27Emerald Pup*I lean down, fur bristling, teeth bared and growling* *11:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I see a distinct white cloud of mist of some sort hovering in front of us, before it splits into three.* *11:28Emerald Pup(hAHAHAHA WHEN SOMETHING SCARES YOU :) IRL :) *11:28Anakin Jared(o-o) *11:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( ><") *11:29Emerald Pup(Lemme rephrase that) *11:29Anakin Jared*Looking around, confused* *11:29Emerald Pup(Not like something environmental...something personal) *(But it's funny how it was on cue) *11:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( http://prntscr.com/dbx4n3 I DREW THE BOYS <3) *11:32Emerald Pup((OHMYGOSH) *(OHMYGOSH) *(OHMYGOSH) *(OHMYGOSH) *(OHMYGOSH) *(OHMYGOSH) *(OHMYGOSH) *(OHMYGOSH) *(SDAKJDASHKJASHDKJAHDKAJSDHAKJHDKASJHADKSJSHKAJSHDASJDAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS MY CHILDREN) *11:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(AAAAAAAAA) *11:34Emerald Pup(HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS!) *(IT'S THE BEST TIME OF THE YEAR :D) *(I DON'T KNOW IF THERE'LL BE SNOW) *(BUT HAVE A CUP OF CHEER!) *(*dances with Anakin*) *11:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I NEED A CUP OF CHEER. I'M SO HUNGRY SRS XD) *11:35Emerald Pup(..AASJAKDHASJ) *(OH BY GOLLY HAVE A HOLLY JOLLY CHRISTMAS THIS YEAR! :D) *11:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(FFFF I WANT TO MAKE SOME RAMEN SRS) *(Hold on I think I got a plan >:D) *( ..... #NOPE #NOPLAN #RETREAT #OMFG #STILLHUNGRY) *11:39Emerald Pup(...) *(Don't eat your phone btw) *11:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Mom almost heard my trying to take the water boiler. e_e) *11:40Emerald Pup(When I was little in that predicament I would eat toothpaste--don't do that either) *11:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *.... *( nO ) *11:41Emerald Pup(nO) (thereyougo0 *11:41Anakin JaredWhat's going on?! *11:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(What does pumpkin pie taste like?) *11:41Emerald Pup*Backs up* *(Like pumpkin in a pie .w. nah jk--it's fulla spice and really good honestly) *11:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I snarl at the three white wisps.* *(Because there's some pie sitting on the counter and just ughhh) *11:43Emerald Pup(YOU HAVE PIE JUST SITTING OUT THAT YOU HAVE ACCESS TO YOU LIL LUCKY) **I lower my head, eyes darting from each wisp, trying to make sense of the situation* *11:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( ... It smells like cinnamon.) *(//eats some) **I watch dizzily as the wisps start manifesting themselves into a different form. And then they start looking familiar.* *11:45Emerald Pup*I gap--what am I seeing?!* **I'm sure I'm going crazy* *11:45Anakin Jared*Watches at them, a surprised expression forming* *11:45Emerald Pup*They....they become.......* *11:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*THEY LOOK LIKE US.* (DUN DUN DUNNN) *11:46Emerald Pup*I notice the middle one shaping itself into a tall Psuedo, with curly, fluffy hair, and tall blue, twitching ears* *11:46Anakin JaredLITTLE BASTARDS! *11:46Emerald Pup*The left one...it turns into a black and white fox...with so much fierceness in its eyes* **And the right one, the one right in front of me---it is almost as if I am staring at a mirror, poofed out of the clear air* *They're...they're....IT'S US **I back up, eyes wide* *11:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(PumpkinpieisnotformeI'msorry) *11:48Emerald Pup*But I don't back up too much--I force myself to keep my head high and stance somewhat steady* *(Younolike?) *11:49Anakin JaredThat's... wha.... how?! *11:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Toomuchfilling.) *11:49Emerald Pup(Oh my gosh I'm so tired that I'm actually dizzy in real life e-e) *11:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*In my delirium, I snarl fiercely at the ghosts, before lunging forward, taking on my cat form.* *(Sleeeeeeeep) *11:50Emerald Pup(noooooooooo) *11:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Stretch. Crack your back. Walk around I dunno xD) *11:51Emerald Pup*I watch Asmo tackle its form, and I almost want to shout "No!" We would have needed a plan* *(Ewcrackmybacknowhat) *11:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Instead of my claws reaching my intended target, I'm held by one arm like a ragdoll, and thrown aside into the canyon wall.* *11:52Emerald Pup*My doppelganger doesn't wait for me however; it runs my direction and barrels me over* *11:52Anakin Jared*Uses shadow powers to send a wave of force at "me"* *11:53Emerald Pup*I recognize this situation---this was who attacked me and clawed my face earlier! In anger, I growl and reach up and bite the muzzle of the dog above me* *11:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I snarl, and I lash forward, my claws missing my ghosty self. Which proceeds to skillfully hop forward and kick me into the snow.* *11:53Emerald Pup*The dog winces--that's it! Winces! And rolls over, shoving its paws at my face to throw me off* **I stare at it in confusion as I feel it sink its teeth into my ear* **I scream,and swipe at it with my paws* *11:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Snarling, I go back to my Pseudan form. And I lunge forward, left eye blazing as I successfully score a streak of claw marks across my imposter's face.* **In response, the doppelganger's eye glows too--and it smoothly summons a gauntlet of cyan energy, making a blade manifest from the top of it, and it slashes at me.* *11:56Anakin Jared*The imposter resists the blast and returns the favor with a more powerful blast, knocking me back far* *(I am going to be slow, not used to RPing as more then one person) *11:56Emerald Pup*I try to mirror its moves, by biting its ear* **Instead it releases my ear--YAY! And then bites down hard into my shoulder* *11:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I jump from side to side in a frantic rush of adrenaline, and I lash out with a wheeling kick, cracking my foot into its head.* *11:57Emerald Pup*It sinks its teeth deep into my flesh and I jerk my head back in hopes in tearing the ear--but instead that sinks its teeth DEEPER in my shoulder* *11:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The victory is short-lived--the ghost grabs my leg, as if I didn't just crack its skull, and it throws me into the canyon wall again before it pins me there.* *11:58Emerald Pup*The doppelganger growls at me, and then leans down, jerking me up in one huge move and throwing me across the scene* *(yay we're both being thrown like ragdolls) **I slam into a wall--rock--I don't know, and fall to the ground* **I feel blood pooling underneath me. No...great* **I get up before I'm barreled over again* *11:59Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*In an echoing, monotone voice, my clone says to me: "Not another move. Or I'll kill you."* *11:59Anakin Jared*Lands on my damaged shoulder, exclaims in pain, other me grabs my neck tightly, lifting me up while applying pressure to my neck* *12:00Emerald Pup*This time, as if the other dog had equipped itself with claws of every existing creature, rows, and rows and worlds of sharp claws cut through me and I bite back screams* *12:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I snarl at them in response, and the ghost Asmodium lightly brings its blade up to the still bleeding dent in my skull.* "Maybe I can rip your skull out of your skin, if that's what you want." *12:01Emerald Pup*The dog is slashing me--its expression--hard to read, if anything inquisitive* *12:01Anakin Jared*He smiles seductively, landing a claw lightly on my snout, before dragging his claws down my face* *12:01Emerald Pup(They can talk? Ok) *12:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Mhm.) *12:01Emerald Pup*With much anger and self-preservation, adrenaline surges through me and I use it to throw the attacker off me* **This seemed to really injure the dog! She flies in the air and falls to the ground with a large CRACK!* **My chest swells with triumph. Yes!* **She lays motionless for a little while, then twitches* *12:03Anakin Jared(*Sees how detailed the other two's fights are going* ) *12:03Emerald Pup*She then gets to her feet slowly...and I can clearly see what the crack was----in the ground beneath her* *12:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I shove the ghostly Pseudo away when he starts trying to slit open the injury in my skull with the glowing energy blade he had on hand, and I let out an inhuman scream that reverberates through the canyon, left eye blazing massive tendrils of cyan energy as I lunged and pinned down my attacker.* *(XD) *12:03Emerald Pup(shoosh) *12:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Keep going!) *12:03Emerald Pup*She turns around--and this time I notice something about her* **Her eyes--they've changed. They're GREEN.* *12:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I grab my imposter by the hair, and start sadistically slamming their face into the canyon wall, before I dig my sharp nails into their head and slam them into the stony ground.* *12:05Anakin Jared*Kicks the chest and stomach of my target, forcing him to drop me, followed by throwing in right arm to hit him* **He catches it and pulls me in to headbutt me, grab me by the neck, then slam me into a rock* *12:05Emerald Pup*I'm confused--green? Green---green why?* **She smiles and her eyes briefly flash back to their regular color--but then she pounces on me* *12:06Anakin Jared*The imposter slams his foot down my neck, pressing against it hard, making it near impossible for me to breathe* *12:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I promptly try to overpower my struggling opponent--and I succeed as I slammed my nails into their right eye. And they start screaming. Very loudly.* *12:06Emerald Pup*I prepare to use my super knock-off again--when she shoves her paws on my neck and looks down at me* **Her eyes---they are magenta...and green...and--why are they changing so much???* **Then she does the strangest thing--she SMILES!* *12:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*It's an inhuman, screeching scream, and I'm knocked away as my one-eyed opponent throws me into the canyon wall once more.* *12:09Emerald Pup"Hello," she says to me. **I try to gasp for air, but she presses down harder* "Don't like this, don't you?" *12:09Anakin Jared"Trouble, little boy? I'm not even trying and you are already defeated. Just surrender and I'll make it quicker and more painless then I have originally planned." *12:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I catch a glimpse of their face--their expression is twisted in sheer, indescribable rage. They looked like they could look so much angrier, but their face wasn't enough to express it at all. But then they start brutally slamming my head into the canyon wall, focusing on the side that's already dented.* *12:09Emerald Pup*I wheeze* "Wha--" *"This should be familiar to you, isn't it?" *she tilts her head and blinks innocently* "You know it is." **I wheeze...again" "Wha--?" *12:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The last thing I see is us, the trio, getting pinned down by imposters. Before black starts crawling on the edge of my vision and I black out from there.* *12:11Emerald Pup*She closes her eyes, and when she opens them, they're bright green* **She does release her paw a lil--enough for me to breathe some* *12:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*My imposter drops me, letting my limp, now unconscious, probably dead body fall onto the frosty ground, and they turn to look at their accomplices.* *12:12Emerald Pup"With me...hmm? Look familiar now? Just a lil different huh? Because the positions were switched.* *12:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"My target is done now." *The ghostly imposter says to their two allies.* "Hurry up and stop monologuing and get the job done." *12:13Anakin Jared*My impostor laughs lengthily and wildly* "With deep desire and pleasure..." *12:14Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(//DRAWING (ON PAPER NOW) INTENSIFIES) *12:14Emerald Pup(Ughlaptopdied) *"And I recall--there were words! Yes, words--much harsher that I could be giving you." *"Words...such as 'Freak.' 'Idiot.' 'You shouldn't exist.' 'Why don't you die?' Things along those lines. Don't you remember?" *(hehthisiskindalikesomebackgroundstoryaboutEmmyandMaggie) **I shake my head* "No...?" *"What?" the wisp says, leaning in closer. "I'm copying three of you. There ARE three of you, in there?" *12:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I'm still there, albeit very faintly. I'm teetering. I vaguely feel a heavy boot rest onto my head, and it pressing down. And faint voices.* *12:16Emerald Pup*What is she talking about? What the heck???* "N-No?" **Lore not background story derp *(This was lil bit of lore from Maggie/Emmy which I'll explain a bit later xD) *12:18Anakin Jared*Gets put unconscious* *12:18Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*But, out of nowhere, I feel a surge, and I abruptly lunge up and slam into my opponent, adrenaline pounding through my body. My head is throbbing but I feel nothing. Changing into my second Pseudo form, I tear my nails across my imposter's face, hearing the loud, murderous screams as I sink my nails in so hard that I claw off the flesh and expose bone. And I tear out their throat.* **But alas, in my blind fury, I see a faint smirk etch itself into my doppelganger's bloody, raw face. And I hear this:* "Tell me. How can you kill a ghost?" *12:21Emerald Pup"Wow. You must be fairly stupid. I pity the younger one." *and with that she shoves her paws deep into my throat. "I dunno. This is kinda gross, don'tcha think?" **I'm losing all strength---my eyesight gets blurry and blackens around the edges* *12:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I halt, my nails no longer ripping apart my enemy's face.* *12:22Emerald Pup*I can't die like this. I can't have ME kill ME* *12:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"That's right ... You can't, can you?" *His voice--MY voice--taunts.* *12:22Emerald Pup*My hind legs...I swing them up and use them to push against my attacker's body* *12:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"But, do you know what you have been doing ...? This entire time ..? *...?"* *12:23Emerald Pup*When she flips over, I run to her and try to get a hold of her neck* *She pushes me off and attacks me, but Im' ready **She snaps at MY neck this time, but I move out the way. I gotta get rid of her--I hate her. I hate her way too much* *12:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZY-You can't kill a g-ghost ... *I mumble, stunned and numb.* *"Yes ... Now, look at yourself again." *12:24Anakin Jared*Impostor me just watches the other 4, greatly pleased* *12:24Emerald Pup*When I go back to round on her other side, she bites my cheek* *12:24Anakin Jared(Iamlameforgiveme) *12:24Emerald Pup*I try to push her off--not without her ripping off a bit off it **I SCREAM at it. MY CHEEK!* *12:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(The plot demands that you kill that bitch that's going to steal your body.) *12:25Emerald Pup*Blood pools down and she stares at me, expressionless but inquisitive again--the blood is not even on her!* *(ohok) *(xD) *12:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z@Anakin* (xD) *(BUT SURE LET'S ALL ) *12:26Emerald Pup*I want to end this. She snaps at me and grabs my ear* **I round about around her and bite her shoulder* **She snaps around and sinks her teeth deep into my muzzle...I can't move here* *12:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Searing pain tears across my face. Screeching, I tumble off my doppelganger, hands desperately trying to staunch the blood flow from the dents in my head and the rips I had apparently given myself.* *12:27Emerald Pup*I use my paw to sideway chop HER cheek and she lets go with an "Oof!"* **In this stunned moment, I leap up and sink my teeth around her neck* **No stopping--nothing else--I chomp down as hard as I can* **She goes limp* **I keep hold until I feel she is fully limp...and then let go* **I stare at her in horror and shock.....I don't move--just stare* **I couldn't believe--had I really--what had happened* **I can't move. Where did sh--* **Before the thought can come out, she springs to life, jumping at me and getting a grip on MY neck* *12:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*My doppelganger smiles, eyes narrowed and pupils dilated from their sadistic pleasure. And I feel them place a boot on my neck.* *12:30Emerald Pup*She holds it there--as if teasingly* **Then, through the fur in my neck, says,* "How do you like it, hmm? This fun and dandy for ya?" **She bites down a lil bit harder--just a little...I can feel tension all through my body from this...my body gets kind of tired* "It's funny...it's so simple isn't it?* *12:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I feel my air being cut off, and the vicious cracking of bone and the arteries in my neck snapping. And ultimately, I stop struggling and panicking and simply let myself die, smiling slightly.* *12:33Emerald Pup"But...you're a sad case." *She flips her head over, still on my neck but slams my body into the ground. She puts her paws on my chest, releases my neck, and shoves them deep into my neck.* "I like playin' around with ya a lil bit. Wouldn't dying just be so boring? We should have fun, shouldn't we? Besties forever--'cause you like that, right?" *Her eyes flash magenta--I think? I can't see--my vision's blackening* *12:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*My imposter is pleased. The job was done. Now he could take what was rightfully his.* *(GHOST IMPOSTER PUPPY REALLY LIKES TO MONOLOGUE DOESN'T SHE XD) *12:34Emerald Pup(Because my two sides are chatty patties xD) *(She basically wants to destroy my self esteem and torture me before death because her nice, playful side's being manifested into this evil side I guess) *12:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Crouching down and staring at the excessive amounts of blue blood, Asmodimposter flips over my bloody corpse.* *12:35Emerald Pup(So like, as the real Puppy would prefer playing--this Puppy prefers torturing) *12:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*But before he could take possession--he feels a paw settle on his shoulder.* *12:36Emerald Pup*My eyes begin bulging out my head. I hate this.* *12:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*He turns around, half-expecting it to be Anakimposter, but--* *12:36Emerald Pup*I can't breathe anymore.....she's crushing the bones in my neck. She smiles* *12:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I scream.* ASMODIGHOST, BITCH. *I slam into my opponent, now feeling greatly sadistic now that it was ghost VS. ghost.* *12:37Emerald Pup"I can keep you alive as long as I want. We'll have so much fun, you like fun, right? I'm sure it's all you ever blabber about" **She leans down closer, tilting her head* "Unless you want it. I think you might like death. You don't seem to be having much fun now. I mean, look at you. You look so sad, shame. Pick whatcha want." *12:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I rip my claws across Asmodimposter's face, before I bite down onto his neck and yank back, watching the flesh tear out in messy, ragged chunks.* *12:39Emerald Pup*My body goes a bit limp...a steady calmness comes over me. I should stop fighting---I should let it happen* *12:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*He crumples onto the ground, rapidly fading away, gurgling painfully as he stares at me with enraged, bulging eyes.* *12:40Anakin Jared"Fuck. I better-" *Grabs and throws off his foot, making the impostor slip* **The impostor recovers balance but I disrupt him by blasting him away* *12:40Emerald Pup*I can't move because her paws are on my neck. She wants to torture me...so she won't choke me to death...just make me pass out. I can't pass out or die. No. No.* **I then remember I have free weapons* *12:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Seeing Skit, I bolt forward and throw her imposter aside and start attacking.* *12:40Anakin Jared*Charges at him, slides into his legs into making him fall* *12:41Emerald Pup*I don't respond but shove my hind legs up and kick her off, and she falls back in a yelp* *(DANGITASMOYOUANDYOURTIMINGAKASDJAKAJS) **I realize that fighting in this case is absolutely stupid. Not right now. I then take the flight option* *12:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*My imposter starts trying to scream:* "FINISH THEM..!!! YOU MONOLOGUING PIECE OF GARBAGE!! KILL THEM!" *12:42Emerald Pup*I see Asmo barrel her over in a fight--what's with Asmo though--they look different!* *12:42Anakin Jared*Marks him with a shadow effect, then lifts him up with powers and slowly crushes his form* *12:42Emerald Pup*But Asmo seems to be taking the control of the fight, so I turn and run straight towards Anakin* *12:43Anakin Jared"How?! I'm a ghost! You can-" "Amazing what Shadowist powers can and cannot do." *12:43Emerald Pup*I grab him away from the fight, grabbing his paw with my teeth and running with him as fast as I can away from the scene *12:43Anakin JaredACK-WHAT *I WAS- *12:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I tear my claws across Skit's imposter's face, and I sink my sharp claws into her neck. I rip downwards, brutally eviscerating the ghostly doppelganger from neck to belly.* *12:44Emerald Pup(ohcraptimingagain) *(lemmefixthat) **I run to get Anakin out of there but notice him handling the ghost quite well* *12:45Anakin Jared*The impostor smiles and releases an outburst of energy knocking me back* *12:46Emerald Pup(Alright there we go--ugh I am an idiot e-e) *12:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I watch the imposter writhe about, letting out gutteral screams and seizing madly, before they fade away, still screaming.* *12:46Anakin Jared(c:) *12:46Emerald Pup*I run to Anakin, grabbing his paw with my teeth and running with him as fast as I can away from the scene* *12:46Anakin JaredACK- *I CAN BEAT HIM, I CAN! *12:47Emerald Pup*I find a hollowed tree quite a distance from the fight and shove him in it* *Shush! *12:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(This is so intense holy crap how long has it been since we've had a fight like this?) *12:47Emerald Pup*I jump in after him* *(Since we used to kill each other :) ) *Let Asmo handle this. *12:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*After dealing with Skit's ghost, I see--* (WOW OKAY THANKS GUYS) *12:47Emerald PupThey're...I saw them differently--I think they're using their ghost powers. *(c:) *What you and I are going to do is formulate a plan. *12:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XD) *12:48Emerald PupThese ghosts regenerate very easily and our regular powers might not be enough to stop them. *Or they may--but we have to use them correctly. *12:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I see Anakin's imposter, growling and menacing at me, his eyes glowing red and gray. I allow my left eye to blaze, and I yowl a battle cry.* *12:49Anakin JaredI CAN SCREW HIM UP *12:49Emerald PupHow? *Why haven't you? *12:50Anakin JaredShoulder. *12:51Emerald PupWe need to get it patched up then **My whole room is spinning* *12:51Anakin JaredI've took the time to channel my powers while unconscious, to steer the pain away. *12:51Emerald Pup*Blood drips from my nose and mouth* *12:51Anakin JaredAnd there's no time! We have to help Asmo! *12:52Emerald PupWhat we were doing was helping nobody! *So let's see. *How good are your powers right now? *12:53Anakin JaredFaintly weak, I'm focusing on nullifying the pain. *12:53Emerald Pup*The world shakes and my vision blackens. I'm not well--I'm not thinking straight either...but I try to focus on the plan* *We need to get your pain to stop. *12:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Meanwhile, I'm ravaging at Anakin's doppelganger. But given the almost equal energy power levels, it's more challenging than the two melee fights I've had to face.* *12:53Anakin JaredI can trade an arm for his ghost life, Skit! *12:54Emerald PupYour powers weren't working! *I snap* **I'm too dizzy* *Your powers WON'T work 'till your arm stops hurting, right?! **I run outside, sniffing around* **Quickly finding ivy, I run back inside* The problem is you're too focused on your pain, right? Right? *12:55Anakin JaredI DEMAND REVENGE! I WANT TO SCREW UP THAT SON OF A BITCH! **Growls* Yes.... *12:55Emerald PupGood. *Okay. *You said you'd trade an arm for his ghost life? *You're going to do just that. *12:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Heartbeat pounding in my ears like an unending rhythm, I lunge forward and catch my claws into my enemy's ears--and I tear them off.* *12:56Emerald PupThis won't fix your shoulder but it'll stop it from complaining* **Words run together* **I stumble over and tie the ivy tight above the pained area of the shoulder...tie it very, very tight* *This's gonna cut off circulation to your leg. *12:57Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I feel sharp teeth sink into one of my wrists, and I jerk back and rip my claws into my opponent's eye.* *12:58Emerald PupNot gonna help it but you won't feel it. This works? *12:58Anakin JaredWhat are you doing...? *12:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Listening to the screams, I bite down onto Anakimposter's throat, and rip open his belly.* **I quickly flee from the scene, leaving the imposter to die alone and slowly.& **I search for Skit and Anakin, letting out echoing yowls regularly.* **I fly low to the ground, noting how instead of hind legs and a regular tail I just have a ghostly, wispy whip tail. I continue onwards.* *1:02Anakin Jared*Hears the yowling, and replies by barking* *1:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Hearing the familiar barking, and I go into the hollowed tree that the barks are coming from.* *1:04Emerald PupTying a tourniquet on your shoulder--obviously! *snappy* *1:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZOi! What's happening?! *1:04Emerald Pup*I turn around and see Asmo* *ASMO! *I jump to tackle them *1:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I wave and try to put a paw on Skit's shoulder, but I simply phase through.* //Oh, right, I'm dead.// *But my thoughts are loud and clear instead of to myself.* *1:05Emerald Pup*and fall right through them* *Where are the wisps???? *I ask, and then pass out* *1:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZThey're dead--oh. *1:06Anakin Jared...Skit! *1:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I frantically swirl around them both, wisps of cyan energy swirling about like snow caught on the wind. But I know I can't do anything.* *I think she needs her rest. *1:07Emerald Pup(And...and I got to go e-e) *1:07Anakin Jared(Noooooooooooooooooo) *1:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(NOOOOO D:) *1:08Emerald Pup(SolikeshouldIdiexD?) *1:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *... *( NO ) *1:08Emerald Pup(Idk make me dead, make me sleep whatever your interpretation) *Asmohonjustuse[[]] *1:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Sleep~) *1:08Emerald Pup(ok) *(Anywayleavingnowo/) *(o/) * *1:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(o/) *1:09Anakin Jared( ) *1:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I look at Skit, passed out on the floor and snoring lightly.* Poor dog. *Emerald Pup has left the chat. *1:11Anakin JaredSo... those ghosts... are they dead? *1:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZYes. But I died before any of them, so. At least they're gone now. *My corpse right now is very deprecated and ragged. Maybe you can steal the handkerchief and keep it as a memento. *I wink at Anakin, (like in my Profile Picture)* *1:13Anakin JaredI will... watch over Skit. *1:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZActually, can you get my body away from that place? I want it to rest somewhere nice--like in here~ **I swirl around Skit, and settle myself down next to her.* *1:14Anakin JaredDeal. *1:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I nod at Anakin, and give a smile.* *1:16Anakin Jared*Walks towards to the place where we were ambushed* **Rushes to the body* *1:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*It's in terrible condition--crushed neck, lacerated face, and dented head. With blue blood everywhere.* *1:18Anakin Jared...holy hell *1:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I try and muzzle Skit--but I phsse through again.* //Still dead--duh.// *phase* *1:21Anakin Jared(Pseudo corpse or Cat corpse?) *1:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Pseudo corpse) *1:22Anakin Jared(:D ..... *Gets a forklift*) **Starts dragging the body back* *1:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(PFPFPFP) *(Isthisgettinglogged) *1:24Anakin Jared(I'll log it)